The creation of a Kunoichi
by SharpshooteReza
Summary: It is a slightly different take on the original Naruto story. Sasuke is NOT all alone this time around as Sakura managed to tag along with him to Orochimaru. Thus the plot unveils with other new factors. All the same nostalgic character feel. (Or at least what I want it to be. Ships NaruHina SasuSaku.
1. The wish

The moon was shining silver in the sky. The shadows could be seen on the ground. The pavement made of stones were glowing, or so it seemed. It could be the last time seeing this village. Sasuke walked while his head refused to think of anything else. It has given him enough, both memorable and detestable memories. Now its time to relief this village off its scar. The scar of a tragedy. The scar which was going to demolish its cause. He didn't feel sad. Or particularly happy about this decision. But he must move on.

He realized he had reached the border. He turned around to give the village a last thorough look. But something blocked his vision.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun" a voice spoke. He was so deep in his thoughts that he couldn't sense her presence. Her face was more confused than ever.

"Its very late, you should go home and sleep."

Sasuke was avoiding eye contact, he didn't want to see what face she was making.

" Are you going to Orichumaru?"

"It has nothing to do with you. Like I said, go home"

Sasuke started walking.

"Stop... please don't go... please don't leave me.."

Sasuke kept on moving.

"Please don't go! Were we not good enough?! Don't you feel any connection to us!!? Don't you feel any connection to me!!?"

Her voice cracked. She started coughing... Sasuke slowly diverted his vison to the moon. He felt warmth. His lips curved. He slowly turned his head towards her. She was crying miserably. He slowly whispered,

"Thank you, Sakura."

She looked up. Sasuke's eyes were red. The sharingan was shining in the dim light.

"Lets go back... please. I will help you with your training. Kakashi sensei must have some new jutsu that he could teach you. We could become stronger together! And if- if you still don't want to stay, take me with you. I don't want to get seperated. I love you! Please don't leave me."

Sasuke slowly turned around and walked closer to her. Sakura looked at his eyes. The sharingan wasn't there. Sasuke came close and made her cheek rest on his palms. Sasuke looked straight into her eyes. Her face went red. She closed her eyes as Sasuke's face came closer. Their lips touched.


	2. Decisions

"Dispel!"

Sakura saw through the genjutsu. She didn't wish it was an illusion but to her disappointment it was. She got up from the ground. Her face was still red. She looked up to see Sasuke in a surprised state. It was clear he didn't think she could see through the jutsu. Sasuke took time to recollect his feelings on the matter. Sakura was staring at him desperately for an answer.

"Do you have the resolve to betray your village?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Tears started rolling from her eyes. She knew she would not be able to stop him now. He probably came to this conclusion after collective thinking. But she was a bit glad he asked her that. Her face portrayed this bittersweet feeling perfectly. Sasuke didn't wait for an answer. He turned around and started walking. Sakura wiped off her tears and made up her mind. She started walking the same footsteps. She could not approach Sasuke directly however. She felt bitter about the situation she was in.

They both avoided the guards and snuck out of the village. It took a little time to reach the forest. Sakura realized she was much closer to Sasuke than before. She could see his face almost clearly in the moonlight. He had a sad face on. Sakura couldn't help feeling sad too.

Near the forest there were four figures waiting. All of them which Sakura was not previously exposed to.

"You are here after all. Just as expected." The middle one spoke as Sakura was straining her head to accept the fact that he had two heads! But he was not the only one that looked odd one of the other guys had six hands!

"So, who's that girl behind you? Does she want "Power" too? I'll make this clear, Orochimaru only ordered to bring YOU back. Not some-"

"We were not ordered NOT to either.."

The guy with six hands was interrupted by the big guy in the background.

"Yeah but-"

"All we need to know if she is a threat or not..."

All of them eyed Sakira for any threat.

"So? What do you have to say Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't take time to answer, "She isn't worth your attention."

A moment of silence passed as Sakura was once again reminded of her powerlessness.

The redhead girl at last spoke, "Well that's that, but before we start our journey.."

All four of them sat down on their knees and punched the ground.

"You will be our leader now, Sasuke-sama. This was ordered by Orochimaru himself. We will escort there. Please accept our assistance."

Sasuke spoke as he walked by them, "Get up. We don't have the time to play around."

All of them got on their feet as Sakura walked by them with shaky legs.

"Tsk. What a jerk." Sakura heard the redhead whisper under her breath.

Sakura definitely didn't like the situation she was in. She stuck close to Sasuke as all of them hit the road, or in this case the branches.

Sakura had no preparations whatsoever. She left all her equipment at her home. She knew it was probably not the right thing to do, but she did not want to acknowledge it. She understood that it would be a rough road ahead, more challenging than any other road she had ever taken. But it is the first decision Sakura had made for herself. She tried hard not to regret it right away.


	3. The cursed seal

A few hours pass. No one spoke, made unnecessary movements, just kept their formation perfect. The moon wasn't there to light up the path anymore. Sakura just kept following Sasuke's footsteps.

Suddenly everyone except Sakura stopped. She nearly bumped into Sasuke but he made way for her to stop herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke spoke in a hostile tone.

The two-headed guy let out a small giggle.

"You will die once here"

Sakura quickly reached for her kunai but she was reminded immediately she didn't bring her equipment. She got close to Sasuke and faced her back behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke's voice was calm and collected.

The two-heads guy pulled out a small vile from his pocket. It had tiny pills in them.

"You must consume this. Your curse mark is in its first stage. In order to gain ppwer rivaling ours you must consume this. However..."

He made a sharp eye as he spoke

"The side effects of this pill is severe. The rapid spread of the curse mark will lead you to death."

Sasuke relaxed his knees a bit, "What happens after I die"

Sakuras head was going to explode. (Sasuke, death What the hell are they talking about!) Sakura thought to herself.

"That's why we are here. By using our barrier and sealing jutsu, we can reduce the side effects from a real death to an apparent death and bring you back to life."

The guy handed Sasuke the vile.

Sakura was about to say something to Sasuke when he stopped her midway.

"Step back for a while."

Sasuke looked forward at the guy who handed him the vile.

"I swear if I don't find her when I wake up I'll take your heads off of your bodies"

The huge guy spoke up before anyone else.

"We have no obligation to protect her. But we will not harm her in any manner. It only depends on how well she can defend herself."

Sasuke stood still for a moment then opened his mouth.

"Well then, I'm counting on you guys"

He took out a pill and swallowed it right away. Sakura eased her from the fighting stance then held Sasuke as he started to cough.

"Get away from him kid!"

Sakura didn't want to leave him in that state. But she gained a little distance as Sasuke squeezed his hand against his chest.

Meanwhile, one of the four ninjas summoned a wooden barrel. They put Sasuke inside it then made a square formation around it. All of them made some handsigns and activated the jutsu. It sealed the top of the barrel with a wooden lid. Then after putting some 5 tags with "devil's seal" written on them with blood, the seal was complete.


	4. The need for strength

All of them started their journey with Sasuke almost immediately. Sakura took their tail. It was dark all around, the sounds were the only direction. Sakura suddenly felt a presence beside her. But before she could react, the presence revealed itself.

"Hi there! What's your name?"

It was the redhead.

"Umm.. Sakura... Sakura Haruno"

"I'm Tayuya. Nice to meet you"

Sakura couldn't see but she could feel her smiling. She smiled back. Sakura was still uneasy around them. And she could tell they knew that too.

"Don't worry we are not going to do anything to you. I'd rather help you. You know, as a fellow kunoichi"

"Tha-thanks I appreciate it" Sakura said with hesitation.

"No problem. So, what is your relationship with Sasuke?"

Sakura took a moment to think it out.

"Teammates" her voice seemed vague.

"Why did you follow him then?" She said while looking like she knew the answer.

Sakura was struggling to find words. "I ah... was worried about him... you know we are from the same group so.."

"Or you have a crush on him"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Not only because those words caught her off guard, but also because she saw two leaf village head protector.

"What is the meaning of this. Sakura!"

Sakura recognized the voice. It was Shizune.

The two head's voice echoed, "It's two jonins!"

Before Sakura even tried to confront Shizune with her feelings, the battle had already begun.

The surroundings were still dark. Sakura couldn't see the location of her unannounced teammates. All she heard were the sounds of kunais clashing and trees breaking down all over the place. She kept up her guard and tried to get a better understanding on the situation.

Tayuya suddenly appeared behind her. She was playing a flute. Sakura could hear it sharp and clear even with the destructive noise in the background. Sakura positioned herself not far from her.

She stopped playing and eyed Sakura.

"Aren't you afraid of fighting with your own villagers?" Tayuya asked in a mocking manner.

Sakura knew this would happen. This is all she was thinking on the way till now. Sakura had already made up her mind. The ultimate crime has been done. There is no going back. She might as well do it right. Her voice sounded stronger.

"No, I'm not"

Tayuya turned her eyeball back to the enemy maintaining her stance.

"Well if you are okay with it, back me up!"

A kunai missed Sakura's foot and stabbed the ground. "Convenient" she thought.

"Okay!"

Sakura picked up the kunai and started to look around carefully. She was analysing everything in her vision. Broken branches, newly fallen leaves, a lonely kunai hanging from a tree. The kunai... it was stuck with its blade and not it's tip. The handle was opposite to their(Sakura and Tsuchi's) view. Sakura immediately understood the trick.

"Tayuya-san! there is an explosive kunai to your right!"

A big flash of light with a lot of noise shook the ground. Sakura was hit by the energy head on. She felt a pole stopping her from flying farther away. Her mouth tasted like blood. Her body lost all its senses. Her eyes slowly lost its vision. The already-dark became darker till it went pitch black.

"Sa-sasuke..-kun"


	5. Realization

Sakura's senses were in a haze. She could tell that she was still conscious but none of her limbs moved. She forced her throat to let out a scream. But her vocal chords wouldn't create vibrations. She lied down on her face for a little while which seemed like ages from her perspective.

Slowly her nerves started functioning again. A constant pain were emerging throughout her body like poison. But as soon as the poison reached her eyes, all of the pain became insignificant. The dosage of nerve impulses was maddening. She started throwing her limbs all on the ground which opened some more wounds. The innocent face she had was covered in mud and blood. Her brain failed to give out commands. Her frantic voice echoed all over the battlefield. She pressed on her left eye to stop the bleeding but the concious state was not going to last longer. She slowly let go. It looked like a rose had just been stepped on which was left on the ground to die.

Meanwhile...

"Never seen Sakura-chan talk to me like that. She must really be in love with Sasuke."

Naruto thought to himself as he was staring off to space at his apartment thinking about the date with Sakura early on.

"That Sasuke really has some nerves worrying her like that!"

Naruto seeked a sound sleep. But his intutions didn't allow him to do so.

He decided to go on a night stroll around the village, and so he took off. He jumped around the hokage faces for some time then got bored.

"Hmm... let's go and check out what Sakura-chan is doing"

As soon as he reached he could see something was wrong. Her parents were filing a search mission to find Sakura. Naruto went there and immediately took on the mission. He didn't hesitate or ask. His intution was spot on. He knew something was wrong and being informed the situation he wasn't surprised.

"Don't worry I'll find Sakura-chan in no time!"

He strongly suggested while running off on his own.

Sakura has been missing since the date with Naruto. Naruto became worried sick. He started looking up every alley.

Suddenly he stopped and stared off to space for a second.

"It can't be-"

Naruto rushed straight to Sasuke's apartment only to find a lock. He knocked open the interference. His room was tidied up to the finest except for some pieces of shattered glass on the floor. He picked up a photoframe from the rubles. It was the picture of team 7, but Sasuke's head was torn off. Naruto got the hint right away but begged to differ.

"Why? Why now?"

Naruto thought to himself. He slowly outstretched his leg and stood up.


	6. Movements

Naruto rushed to the village entrance gate. He knew Sasuke had run off but he didn't know where. And knowing Sakura she must have followed him.

"Where did that idiot run off to!"

Naruto started running on the border wall to find any clues as the main gate keepers couldn't answer him.

The sun was going to rise in a moment. Naruto realised how much time he passed in his bed thinking about Sakura. But he couldn't relapse on thought again. He focused his senses to find any clues around the border. But he only found himself back to the main gate. However, he didn't need to search for leads anymore, they came to Naruto themselves.

Shizune and another Jounin was being carried by two others on a stretcher through the gate. Naruto approached them for a closer look.

"There are four sound ninjas and a genin from our village, Sakura. I don't know if she is going with them willingly or unwillingly. And all of the four shinobi has Orochimaru's curse mark. Let Hokage -sama know immediately."

"Orochimaru again?"

Naruto grit his teeth tightly as all the instances he met him flashed infront of his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that guy!"

Meanwhile...

"Bandages?"

Sakura slowly opened her eye. Not plural, the other eye was bandaged very tightly. She tried to move it and regretted immediately.

"Don't move it. Let it rest, or else you are going to infect yourself."

A deep voice spoke. The fat big guy was leaning on a tree directly opposite of Sakura.

Sakura had just realised her left eye was not functioning.

"What is happening here? Was it a mistake I came along? Am I too weak to even tag along? Why am I always a burden? Hey Sasuke answer me..."

Her eye slowly started dripping. The paralysing pain on her bandaged eye was not enough to move her. She kept looking down and shed tears.

"He-hey your wounds going to hur-"

"Leave her be, Jirobo"

Tayuya said with a calm yet commanding voice.


	7. The Trilogy

Naruto wasted no time after that. He ran out straight through the front gate. He was headed towards the Sound village, north. As long as he followed that direction, he could reach the group and bring Sakura and Sasuke-

"Wait! Shizune didn't say anything about Sasuke. Does it mean they are not together?"

Naruto slowed down a bit thinking about it.

"No, Sakura-chan comes first. She might be in a pinch right now." Naruto launched straight ahead the road.

"Hope you are alright Sakura"

Meanwhile_

Sakura had been resting herself by the tree for a long time now. The others were getting a shut eye. Sakura could only wait. Her pain wouldn't let her sleep. She forecefully got up to look around. While roaming around she reached near a river and washed off her body's wounds. She witnessed the bandages on her head were all crimson with blood on the reflection of the river. Sakura kept looking at it without any emotion.

"I wonder what would Sasuke say if he saw me like this."

Meanwhile_

"Mud style Mud wave!"

The ground started to create oscilations which caused eveyone to lose their balance. Kakashi didn't miss the opportunity. With his lightning fast speed he cut through the flesh of all the foes mercilessly.

The guy hiding behind the bush came out.

"Didn't need to do anything again... I don't know why Hokage-sama assigns teammates for you. You could do more without a burden like me in the team."

The person, Kakashi forgot the name of, smiled then changed faces to a dead fish.

"Not that I like it though"

Kakashi smiled back replying

"Oh you flatter me"

"Lets head back now"

The guy exclaimed a long, "Whaaaaaaat!?" of dissapointment.

"We just finished our mission. Lets just lay back and rest for the day." He suggested.

"A shinobi must never give in to laziness. Especially when your village is in a crisis."

"But"

"However I have no objection if you want to stay. I'll be leaveng then. Cya" Kakashi blurred out his image and was gone before the other jounin could ready his words. He stood there in confusion for a while. Kakashi was determined to be more useful to his village. But that wasn't the only thing that he was pushing hard for. He knew something was wrong. He continued his way back from the Hidden Sound territory.


	8. The fight begins

"We should start moving again before it's too bright out."

The two-heads reminded them. Everyone got on their feet including Sakura.

"You feel okay?" asked Tayuya.

Sakura nodded to let her know. She has been silent for a while now. Not because she doesn't want to talk, but because it hurts when she stretches her facial skin.

"Orochimaru-sama will surely fix your eye when we reach there." said Tayuya in an attempt to cheer her up which failed.

In a moment their quest resumed.

Meanwhile_

Naruto's velocity dropped to zero as he got the hint he was headed the right direction.

"This is probably where Shizune-san fought with them"

A battlefield is the only way to describe the scene. The trees looked like squashed herbs and the giant destruction done to the ground looked like trenches. Naruto didn't stop for further analysis. He sped up on his track.

Meanwhile_

The birds all around were quiet. Kakashi readied himself for a confrontation. He didn't know who he was going to fight, but it seemed like the opponent was not a weakling. Kakashi summoned Pakkun just to be safe.

"Man I was in a middle of a nice little dream. You never get the time right."

"Well I'm sorry for you but I'm kinda in a situation right now. Now tell me what do you smell."

Pakkun inhaled some air and spoke, "People didn't cross through here for a long time. There is no scent trail"

Kakashi sharpened his eye. "Just as I Imagined. So, we are not in their trail, but they are headed our way. But to drive the birds from such a distance is alarming. We must be caut-"

"I smell one of your students! The one with the pink hair"

"Sakura!?"

Kakashi pulled out his sharingan to get a clear vision...

The other side_

"Hey Kimimaro, do you feel that?"

"Yeah. Jirobo, keep Sasuke-sama safe."

Sakura couldn't feel anything, but she kept her eyes open.

"I see him!"

As soon as Tayuya said that, a small glittering light in the distance zoomed up to them with unbelievable speed.

Boom! A huge crash threw dust everywhere. Sakura found herself leaning on a tree with someone's shadow on her. It was Kakashi.

"Yo! you doing good?"

Kakashi asked with a nice smile. Sakura realized that he had attacked Tayuya straight on which led her to fly off quite a distance.

Jirobo and Kimimaro appeared from the branches and approached Kakashi in full speed.

" Hang on, Ill deal with them and-"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi felt a restraint on his leg. He got a vision of what was keeping him from moving. Sakura was pressing both her hands on his left leg. Kakashi kept glaring at Sakura in a shock. His eyes didn't divert till the last moment of getting hit by kimimaro and Jirobo's kick. Kakashi took the damage and was thrown away a long distance. He slowly stood up.

"So this is how it is?

With a deadly expression Kakashi stood there with a kunai in his hand. He had a closer look at Sakura. Her eyes were determined, yet it had salted water dripping from it.


	9. The fight pt2

Sakura tried earnestly to stop her lips from twitching. She felt ashamed. But she can't turn around now.

"K-Kakashi sensei, I'm leaving konoha because I want to. It is my own will. Please go away."

Kakashi kept up his sharp eyes as he spoke

"I'm sorry, but I can't just let you guys go. Especially after what you have done to Lord third. Jirobo, Sakon, Tayuya and Kidomaru, I'm going to kill you all right here right now!"

Kakashi ignored Sakura completely. He seemed to be very upset. Sakura never saw him in such a mood.

Kidomaru spoke with a highly voice," Don't just assume killing us would be easy." Sakon readied himself and comanded Tayuya, "Take Sasuke-sama and go!" while Jirobo threw the barrel to her.

Kakashi immediately grasped the situation.

"Damn that Orochimaru!"

Tayuya and Sakura jumped on the trees and took off as the other three gave them cover.

"Raikiri!"

Kakashi threw a kunai at Tayuya reinforced with lightning piercing their defence.

Tayuya managed to step away and avoid a critical hit. But, the damage was deep. She tripped and fell face-first on the next branch.

"Tayuya-san!"

She fell from the tree with Sasuke. Sakura immediately caught Sasuke and after putting down the barrel, Tayuya. She then bent her head down for a moment.

Sakura had no understanding on her feelings whatsoever. She was just playing along with them. Sasuke was her only attracting agent. Even if his decision was wrong, Sakura promised herself she would support him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei! I really am!"

Sakura picked up the barrel and pulled Tayuya to her feet. Instead of the trees they took the ground.

From Kakashi's eyes it seemed like she had grown. For better or worse she took a decision on her own.

"But I can't afford to lose another teammate, at least not to the likes of Orochimaru!"

Kakashi threw three shuriken at the enemies which they doged easily.

"Come at me! I want to settle this quickly."

The three of them positioned themselves that Kakashi would be in the middle of the triangle.

"Second stage release!"

All three of them echoed. Their curse mark rapidly spread over their body and in turn changed their body structure quite a bit.

Kidomaru spit a huge web which looked like a net at Kakashi. He tried to cut the web before reaching him but the kunai couldn't do any damage. Jirobo immediately charged with a huge right swing which crashed on Kakashi directly. The dust slowly cleared to reveal that it was a substitution. All of them kept their guard up.

Suddenly Kidomaru screamed, "Above!"

Jirobo jumped up at Kakashi with a wide swing which Kakashi slipped through and came falling down at Kidomaru with an intention to stab him. But that was doged too. Kakashi pierced the wood then heel kicked Kidomaru leaving the kunai in the branch. Kidomaru tried to web up Kakashi but before he could do that a ball of blazing flames engulfed him. Jirobo came down with a two hands smash at Kakashi which Kakashi tried to counter with a kick to his face to use his own momentum against him. However, Jirobo didn't feel anything. Instead, he grabbed Kakashi's leg and smashed him on the adjacent tree then threw him down on the ground. Kakashi recovered his consciousness to see Kidomaru was already standing like he has already recovered from the fireball. Jirobo was standing on a branch with an unpleasent smirk.

"Hi there "

Kakashi heard a voice from his shoulder.

"Checkmate" Said the lump of meat on Kakashi's back. It's face was similar to Sakon.

Kakashi tried to grab it but it just moved it's position. Meanwhile, Kidomaru started making a long web at a distance. Jirobo jumped on Kakashi and smashed his torso. Kakashi couldn't get away from the attack as his whole body was unable to move.

"Hey!! That hurts me too!"

The lump of meat yelled.

Jirobo then grabbed Kakashi and threw him at Kidomaru. Kakashi was binded by the web tightly from kneck to toe.

"Heh It seems the legendary copy ninja isn't a match for us. Oi Kidomaru finish him quickly and let's leave." Sakon ordered with a big smile in his face.

"Ukon nii-san our work is done let him go."

"The lump of meat melted out the binding easily and formed another body. Which melted again and got inside Sakon's body.

"Hey Jirobo! That hurt fatass!"

Sakon said while holding his torso. He slowly bled a drop of blood from his mouth.

Kidomaru had finished making a bow and arrow with his web.

"Why do you always have to be flashy?"

Kidomaru ignored Jirobo and aimed at Kakashi with full power. Kakashi kept glaring at Kidomaru.

"Cya again in hell. If we ever die that is!"

Kidomaru released his arrow.

"Chidori two thousand birds!!"

An immense amount of lightning chakra pierced through all three of them while leaving behind severely damaged nerves.

Kidomaru's arrow missed and cut open the web binding instead. Kakashi got out of it with his hand glowing with chidori.

"H-how? You are not supposed to be able to move inside the web coffin. And even if you did, how did you hit all of us at the same time?"

Asked Kidomaru.

"I will say you guys teamwork is good, but your abilities don't compliment each other.While Ukon, or whatever his name is, left through the web binding, he left a little gap for me to do one handed signs."

All of them slowly tried to get up.

"Then? how did your jutsu hit us?" Asked Kidomaru with a shaky voice.

"Well, you guys underestimated me too much. The three shuriken, which you didn't pay attention to, had long strings attached to them. I deliberately aimed through your belts so you guys get caught up in the string."

Jirobo lifted up the string which descended to ashes.

"And as a middle junction to the strings I stabbed the kunai in the branch. Anyways, you three are better off dead, do you have anything to say?"

"Shut up!!"

Kidomaru tried to move but his body couldn't.

"Oh yeah, I heated up your string so you get hit by the larger portion of the electricity. The more the temperature the more the conductivity of silicon."

Kakashi gave them a bit of time.

"Well if you had nothing to say I'll finish this already."

Kakashi said while slowly sliding down his headband and hiding his sharingan. His hands still had the chidori. He went close to Kidomaru and slowly inserted his hands through his heart.

Kidomaru screamed for forgiveness but Kakashi couldn't be more cold that day. He pulled out his hand and closed Kidomaru's eyes.

"Then, who's next?"

Kakashi realized that the others were gone. But he didn't think of it as a mistake. When a person is killed, all of the attention of the murderer should be on him. It is the last piece of honor one should offer. Kakashi stood up.

"Don't have much chakra left, gotta finish this fast."


	10. The fight pt3

Kakashi, without his Sharingan started to look around.

"But still, they managed to move after such a direct attack, they sure are tough"

A faint howl in the east echoed. Kakashi slowly leaned forward and started to pace along the ground. He was following the newly risen sun.

Meanwhie_

"Where did that Jirobo go to?! After getting caught in the lightning jutsu I can't get my body to move correctly. Ukon nii-san is seriously hurt too. This is bad."

Sakon was seating on a branch which was supporting him like a chair. He was feeling really dizzy and his head hurt real bad. Suddenly the near bush moved drawing Sakon's attention. But he paused while getting back up when he saw it was just a dog.

"Don't friggin scare me like that!"

Sakon yelled in an attempt to make it go away.

"I'm sorry, surprising you was the least of my wishes"

"It spoke!?"

A different voice again caught Sakon dumbfounded.

"Earth style earth pyramids!"

Some number of spikes grew from the branch behind Sakon. It pierced through them.Their body fell infront of Pakkun looking miserable.

"Good work in finding them, Pakkun"

"So, can I go back now?"

"Just a little bit, we have just another guy to handle."

"Sheesh do things alone once in a -"

Sakon's hand slingshot out of his half-dead body and grabbed Pakkun by it's neck.

"Haha Idiots!! even after seeing our power you are pretty careless aren't you?!"

Sakon laughed harshly while merging with Pakkun.

"Now what are you going to do? You can't attack me. If you do it, this little dog dies."

Kakashi didn't pay heed and agressively approached them with a kick. Sakon was still slow but he managed to get out of the way. Kakashi noticed that the other head, Ukon, was seperated from Sakon, It looked like a dirty rag on the ground. His head had a large hole from the spikes Kakashi used.

"What are you doing? Don't you care about your pet!?"

"Not really"

Kakashi sped up to them with a kunai. Sakon tried to move but Pakkun was preventing him.

"Do it Kakashi!"

Kakashi reached them with full speed, then freezed just before getting his kunai in their guts and whispered into Sakon's ear.

"Release"

Sakon lost his balance when a burst of cloud surprised him. But still Kakashi's kunai couldn't reach him for the finishing blow because of a third party interference. Kakashi retreated a few meters while Jirobo stood tall infront of Sakon.

"He got Ukon huh? You brothers sure are weak. Oh I should say "were" right?"

Sakon was in the verge of death. He pumped all of his blood to his head in order to process his mistakes.

"I really am an idiot. The thought that the dog was a summoning... Shouldn't have taken him lightly. He really lived upto his name... Hatake Kakashi."

Sakon's eyes steadily lost it's light. His half open eyeballs faced the ground as his body drained all it's fluid out of it. He let out a very quiet "heh" and died with a small smirk on his face.

"To see you trying to kill an already dying shinobi, You really gotten out of character haven't you?"

"Well you see I am in a hurry right now, and morever my mood isn't at it's best."


	11. The fight pt4

Sakura's fingertips were all numb. The barrel was being carried by her. Sakura was thinking to herself.

"Can those three defeat Kakashi-sensei? And if they did, would they kill him?"

Sakura's jaw muscles contracted as she again started to doubt her decisions.

Meanwhile_

Naruto has been running for a long time now. Even though the clues pointed the same direction he was headed, he still hadn't reached anywhere. While he was indulged in creating potential scenarios, a presence captured his attention. He stopped and looked behind.

"Shizune-san!" Naruto said in a surprised and confused tone.

She stopped and stood on the branch. She exhaled a breath of relief.

"owhhrrgh... I'm glad I reached here in time..."

A moment of scilent crossed as Shizune was panting."

"umm-"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!!!!"

Naruto nearly fell down.

"Do you have any idea who youre dealing with!? They killed Lord third!!"

Naruto let a moment of silence pass through then looked down while his eyes overflowed with emotions.

"So, what are you implying? I should've let it be then?"

Shizune kept to herself while Naruto got up.

"I'm sorry, but that's one thing I am not doing."

Shizune sighed.

"Sometimes I hope feeling weren't a thing."

Naruto still stood there for an answer. Shizune already knew "no" wasn't what Naruto wanted to hear too.

"Well what's done is done... let's go get back Sakura."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he looked up to her. But seeing her face made him remember something.

"Ummm... I thought you were injured. How did you recover so fast?"

"Well... Tsunade-sama did her part and helped me up."

Naruto looked skeptical which is an event worth mentioning.

"How about tonton?"

"Oww.. he's doing good. Tsunade-sama is helping him recover."

Naruto nodded and got ready to take off. But a huge explosion in the near distance took both of them by surprise. Naruto jumped to the direction of the sound without a moment's delay.

As soon as the culprits of the noise came into his vision, Naruto heard a sigh from behind.

"Wanted to finish this off before an enchounter but I guess it is what it is."

Shizune undid her transformation jutsu which revealed a man with white and black mask with ridges in a tornado pattern. The middle of the whirlpool offered a bright red sharingan. The moment got streched out as naruto saw those bright red eyes.

Meanwhile-

Jirobo jumped on Kakashi with a two hands smash. Kakashi doged the attack. But the destructive force cracked the hard ground creating a fog of dust. Kakashi didn't want to use his sharingan but he had no other option. While pulling up his head protector Kakashi sensed someone else too. He looked to his right to see a familiar face. It was Naruto. He was mid-air faced backwards at a guy in black robe. Kakashi put up a handsign for shadow clone.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi's clone zoomed past Naruto and aimed at the suspicious looking guy. But the attack didn't hit, in fact Kakashi couldn't even make contact. He went right through him, as if it was an illusion.

The masked guy landed on the next branch with a hard grip on Naruto's neck.

The real Kakashi, who was nearly out of his chakra, Jumped at Naruto to save him knowing his main foe wouldn't miss the chance to attack. Jirobo came in with a heavy right swing. His hand was bigger than usual. Not just his hand but all of his body looked stronger. Kakashi knew that he would be in a great trouble if he got hit by that. But something surprising happened before he could reach Kakashi.

"Rasengan!"

The huge energy hit Jirobo quite hard. Naruto, to everyone's surprise, helped Kakashi. It was almost as if an explosion occured. He was thrown away to a boulder nearby. Naruto felt the recoil too. His arm bounced back which, in turn, made Naruto do a backflip to regain his balance. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Tonton wasn't with Shizune when She was on her mission"

Naruto said while looking behind at the masked guy who was still chokelifting Naruto's clone. But he didn't even faze his eyecontact with the clone who was screaming in pain, not from the choke, but for the genjutsu he was put in.

Kakashi threw some shuriken at the mysterious masked guy through Naruto's clone. But once again, nothing hit him. He took a step back and suddenly started to get sucked into the hole on his mask. Soon, he was gone. Kakashi however was a bit concerned about the effects of the genjutsu being transferred from Naruto's clone to him. And sure enough, Naruto was on the ground behind Kakashi.

A beastly voice ringed inside Naruto's ears.

"Madara... I will destroy you"


	12. Injected emotions

Darkness...Black...Shadow.

His lifeless eyes opened to the infinite solitude. He felt no gravity standing up. Aimless he started to approach the unknown. Suddenly he spots some beams of light in the distance. As he drew near he started to see it's shape. A vertical rectangle which looked quite small at first but gradually got lagrer step by step. As soon as he was engulfed by the light, he found the sparkling light wasn't bright at all. The dim light only looked bright from the distance. With his next step he noticed the room was flooded with cold water. Which slowly started to form waves as he walked. His eyes followed one of the waves to a huge pillar. Naruto's eyes continued to follow the trajectory of the waves which made him look at what was above the pillar. The discovery was shocking but he didn't move a muscle to show his emotions. The pillars were mere bars of a huge prison gate. The twofold gate had a junction with a seal on it.

A huge wave came rushing from the other side of the gate. Naruto lost his balance and landed on his behind. By the time Naruto had looked at the gate again, a huge pair of red glowing eyes had appeared.

" I've been here" Naruto thought to himself while the eyes moved it's position. It looked like the creatire inside stood up. An amount of time passes as they stare at each other. The waves calm down...

Naruto blinked his eyes. But he didn't open it to see the same scenery.

Naruto was pinned down by a huge paw. Blood was gushing out from his chest. Naruto felt his heart being torn apart. With each beat the pain got stronger. He tried to scream but his lungs were no more. Only air forced his way out from his chest. The power of his arms weren't enough to pull the implanted claw out from his body. The claw suddenly felt hot. The immeasurable pain increased. Smoke started to come out as Naruto saw his own guts being fried. The leaking blood was getting vaporized. Before he closed his eyes once more, he heard a fierce deep voice.

"LET ME OUT!!!!"

Kakashi now rushed to where Naruto was. After a long agonizing scream for help, Naruto suddenly blanked out. Kakashi reached him only to be blown away by a huge shockwave. While Kakashi helped himself back to his feet, he heard another roar. Not from Naruto, but from the beast inside. Naruto's skin slowly peeled off as the red burning flesh underneath revealed. Naruto was slowly becoming a composition of Crimson and black chakra. Kakashi desperately made handsigns for the fastest and strongest sealing jutsu he knew. With the use of his sharingan he avoided all the rampaging tail whips from the fox and placed his seals on them. But before the seals showed any response Kakashi jumped back to safety. The raging beast shook the ground with another shockwave of a roar and jumped in the sky with an explosion like impact on the ground. Kakashi stood there helpless for a moment. Then he summoned a scroll and two dogs.

"Need to complete the seal fast"


	13. The new self

The barrel suddenly became very hot and started to vibrate. Sakura stopped and hurrily let go of it.

"Get away from it", Tayuya said while she created some distance.

The waterfall behind them made it harder to listen even from the top of the valley but she did the same. The barrel started to inflate and it looked like it's end is near. Slowly blue flames started to leak from it's lid.

Sakura was very confused and worried. She planted her legs on the ground and waited for a reply from him.

The barrel started to burn. The lid became charcoal and a hand broke through it. His head and upper body followed.

The devil was burning in blue flames. His body showed it's bright curse marks all over it. And the deadly red eyes were looking at the distance while it's lips curved with a huge smile.

"Sasuke?", Sakura said as her eyes converged.

"What have you become?"

The raging flames cooled down after reducing the barrel to ashes. Sasuke slowly turned his head and contracted his eyebrows at seeing Sakura.

"Who did that to you?"

Sakura covered her bandaged eye.

"This... this was-"

Sasuke approached Tayuya with incredible speed. Her stance is what looked suspicious. Before Sakura even attempted to explain the situation Sasuke was already chokelifting Tayuya.

"Tell me who did this!!"

Tayuya was struggling to get released. But her power was insignificant to Sasuke's.

"No!! Sasuke! She did nothing!! She helped me! let her go!"

Sasuke loosened his grip and dropped her. She started to cough brutally. Her neck was blistered. Sakura helped her on getting back on her feet.

Sasuke had a closer look at Sakura's eyes over the bandage with his sharingan.

"Tsk" Sasuke turned around and started walking. His curse mark was going back to his nape. He slipped his hands on his pockets.

Sakura kept looking at Sasuke's back. No background light entered in her eye. No noise reached her ears. She was crying inside... but her face was too tired to show it. She whispered

"What have you become."

An emerging loud scream slowly broke the silence.

"SASUKEEE!!!!!"

All three of them looked back. A blazing red meteor was approaching them in a very high speed.

It was a very familiar voice. Sasuke's eyes turned red and he smiled with pure rage.

"Heh... lets test this power shall we?" Sasuke

The mark started glowing again.


	14. Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke shoved Sakura beside and leaped towards Naruto while the curse mark gained superiority on his body. Naruto got in the position of a wide right swing. Sasuke ducked beneath the attack and grabbed Naruto by his sleeves. Naruto swinged back his left hand to get Sasuke but he(S) grabbed that too forcing Naruto in a submission. Though with the Nine Tailed beast's chakra was very strong, it couldn't overpower the curse mark's physical power. Sasuke held Naruto in the position where he had held the Sound ninja to break his arms. Sasuke increased the pressure at Naruto's spine and at last let go in an elastic effect. Naruto flew down like a bullet creating a huge splash by the big waterfall. The two statues facing each other with the duel sign created the best atmosphere for the fight to take place.

Naruto slowly floated into surface. His chakra cloak was steaming the liquid. His eyes followed Sasuke landing on the water quite far from him. Naruto gained back his control over his body. His eyeballs changed back to normal but the red aura was still there. He gained consciousness of his original motive. He saw Sakura who was running down the ledge.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto screamed expecting an equally enthusiastic answer. But Sasuke interrupted while he was still a bit surprised of his(N) unintroduced power.

"Hey idiot! Stop whining and come at me! Let me test the limits of my abillities." said Sasuke as he readied himself for a forward dash.

Naruto was still confused of what their motives were. Sakura had now reached the ground.

"Sasuke! stop! We can talk this out!" Sakura exclaimed as she wanted to win cooperation between the two parties.

"What do you mean? Why did you two leave the village?? Why was Shizune-san assaulted? If it is something important, why leave me behind!?" Naruto's red cloak slowly started to fade away.

"Tell me what is going on.."

Sakura looked away. Sasuke straightened up and lift his chin in a posture that it looked he was looking down on Naruto.

"We left the village. We BETRAYED the leaf village. And we did it to gai power. Look at me now! I'm way stronger than you!"

Sasuke showed off his hedious cursed body.

Naruto buried his leg and took turns looking at both of them. Sakura had now started crying.

"We? What about Sakura-chan?! She-"

"She selfishly started following me. She did it on her own."

Naruto searched Sakura's distant face for any type of denial. But she didn't have a face of confusion. Just saddness.

"You guys made up your mind huh?... That means all I have to do... is to force you back to the village."

Naruto said calmly as shadow covered his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke's pocket from where a navy blue ribbon was hanging out.

"Wear it... And fight me."

Sasuke let out a tiny chuckle.

"I don't need a head protector, you can't put a scratch on my forehead."


	15. Naruto and Sasuke pt2

Sakura recoverd from her emotional wreck and came running towards them.

"I cannot approve of this fight!!", Sakura spread her arms and stood between the two.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Tayuya interrupted him by pulling her away from there.

Sasuke was a bit relieved as he didn't need to talk his was out of it.

"What are you doing!? They're going to get hurt like this!!" Sakura screamed as Tayuya was running up the hill while carrying her. "We need to stop them!" Sakura tried to get loose from the hold. But Tayuya's hold got tighter the more she struggled. At reaching the ledge Tayuya threw her down and swinged her(T) hand like a slingshot and the impact was on Sakura's cheek. Sakura nearly flew a few meters.

"What do you think you are doing?! Sasuke is the only hope for us to escape. Don't you interrupt this fight!"

Sakura knew that. But she still couldn't accept it. She peeked down to the river.

Naruto had his cloak back up. It was steaming the river water. Sasuke on the other hand stood there in silence. The curse mark was covering most of his body.

The fight started, Sasuke stepped back in a stable stance as Naruto came running in ultrasonic speed. Sasuke pulled his hand back and created a fist, where the curse mark was getting dominant.

A small shockwave was created as they collided. Sasuke's fist was pushing down naruto's forehead, where the headband was shattered. Naruto stretched his cheeks to a curve on his lips.

"Heh, I guess you aren't that strong at all."

Sasuke was going to laugh at that but looking at Naruto he noticed something was wrong. At last he felt a warm liquid roll down his forehead and his nose. The realization was hard on him. One of the broken pieces of Naruto's headband was scratched open a small wound on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face and jumped back while doing handsigns for a fireball jutsu. But Naruto didn't let that happen. His speed was far greater than Sasuke's. A huge blow from below sent Sasuke to the sky. Naruto followed him for another one. But Sasuke completed his jutsu and engulfed the whole area with flames. Naruto had now dissapeared. Sasuke landed on the surface of the water. He maintained the silence for some time then he saw a shadow from above. But, the shadow wasn't of Naruto... it was his jacket that was floating down. Sasuke stared at it with his sharingan then realized. He tried to get out of its way but a hand from below stopped him. The substitution undid it self and Naruto punched Sasuke 60 ft under water.

Sakura's scream was overruled by the huge sound of the splash.

Now it was Naruto's turn to wait. But it wasn't a long one either. Naruto recieved a huge electric shock which fried his insides like Bar-B-Q. But it hadn't a great effect consiering he was already burning in the Kyubi's chakra.

"That's all? You thought thats all yo-"

Sasuke flew out of the water like a bullet through air and chokelifted Naruto.

His body had deformed enourmously.He had two wicked black wings hanging from his back. And his eyes retained the dark color. Naruto didn't show any reaction to the intense pressure on his neck. He kept on looking at Sasuke with an unhappy face.

Sasuke noticed the expression on Naruto's face and got furious.

"Hey, whats with that face?"

His voice was shaking in anger.

"Answer me!!!!!!"

Sasuke threw Naruto like a slingshot to the sky. Naruto already knew that a series of attack was going to follow. But he had no idea exactly of what calibur it would be. Sasuke yanked a bunch of long strings from under the water and revealed dozens of shuriken.

"Shuriken clone!"

Naruto got wrapped in the razor sharp wires while the weapons impaled his skin like anchors.

Sasuke filled up his lungs with air while making handsigns which Naruto couldn't recognise, rather say, the series of handsigns looked like two consecutive jutsu's.

"Garaga no Kiba!" (Fangs of a Rattlesnake)

The drenched wires smoked as the high voltage ran across it. Naruto's chakra cloak became insignificant to the lightning. His eyes nearly popped out as Sasuke unleashed the "fangs", a series of fireballs. The brutal attack lasted for 5 seconds untill Sasuke ran out of breath and the wires burnt off.

Sakura found herself face to face with all emotions a human being can process. A frown on her eyebrows, smile on her cheek and tears rolling from the side. Her eyes twitched as Naruto's burning body reached the river water.

"Fangs of a Rattlesnake... The speed of their attack symbolizing lightning style and the hellish burn of their venom from their fangs as the fire style. This is surely a lethal attack." Tayuya analized the scenario.

Sasuke looked worn off but he dragged his body to Naruto which was in a very bad shape, almost as if he was dead. However, Sasuke could feel he was not dead, not yet. Naruto's eyes were completely black. Sasuke tried to take a better look at him. But, his attempt was completely wiped off with a violent and gigantic explosion. The shockwave was unbelievably strong, both Tayuya and Sakura were pushed backwards. Sasuke regained his avareness to the most henius creature he had ever seen. It was swinging 8 of it's tails on the middle of the river.


	16. The final hindrance

Naruto became non-existent. His body had completely turned into a beast. The deep red fox was made out of chakra and a structure of bones were being formed on its surface. Sasuke was not in a good shape either. The last simultaneous attack put a lot of pressure on his body. His curse mark was burning, now more than ever. But he had to keep himself on his toes as the rampaging whips didn't tire off.

The bones on the beast's body had now been completely formed. Sasuke realized he was in trouble. He only knew Naruto had that fox inside him, but he didn't know the extent of its power.

Sasuke pulled out his headband and wore it tightly.

"I'll approve you are strong!"

Sasuke charged up a one last chidori. His flesh started to tear off of his right arm. The lightning changed its color to black. Sasuke's body was at its limits. It was aching all over. He made a desparate run one last time with a loud and clear scream. One of the whips nearly hit Sasuke but it only put a huge horizontal scratch on his headband.

"NARUTO!!!!!!"

He blacked out. His injuries got the most of him. He fell down in front of the demon fox unprotected. Sakura at last recovered from the shockwave and peeked down. She froze. No sound reached her ears, time slowed down as she witnessed a huge burning red tail approaching the love of her life.

The whole tectonic plate shook up. It was as if a nuclear bomb just went off. Sakura and Tayuya ragdolled through the forest inflicting much damage on their already worn off bodies.

The mist cleared up. There were no demon fox. Naruto and Sasuke were floating on the river water in the middle of all the rubble. Both of their bodies reverted to their normal shape and their forehead were covered with a piece of paper. It said, "Flash Seal"

"Huuuuuhhhhh... almost too late."

Kakashi kneeled down on the water beside them. "These two sure are a handful. Better take them to Tsunade sama before these wear off." Kakashi looked to the sky then steadily peeked over his right shoulder. "And who might you be?"

A white haired funny looking eyebrowed guy wearing traditional Japanese clothes was standing on a rock.

"Donot interfere. I am simply here for the Sasuke kid."


	17. The final hindrance pt2

"Man you guys keep coming."

Kakashi's voice wasn't trembling but if his emotions would flow out it most probably would. The long white haired weirdo kept on staring at Kakashi.

(No answer huh? not that I would fancy a heartwarming chat with anyone right now.)

Kakashi did not have ANY chakra left to spare. The flash seal on Naruto's body was a combination seal with the previous small ones. But the nine tails chakra was something else. It drained out a unbelievable amount of chakra.

Nevertheless Kakashi stood up in a battle stance. The weirdo warned him one last time.

"We donot need to battle if you just hand him over."

Kakashi smiled and murmured,

"If only I could."

Kakashi charged in with only his fists as his weapon. A very fast exchange of blows took place where the weirdo gained the upper hand. Kakashi took a mighty strong kick to his face. His sharingan was useless as he had no chakra to spare. However that kick was countered with an equally strong backheel to the opponent's face. The weirdo didn't feel any pain, or so it seemed. He slid out a sharp object from underneath his sleeves. (Which again, was white.) Kakashi also pulled out a shuriken from his pouch and threw it uphill. The shuriken did not have any part in the ongoing battle. Tayuya, who wanted to be backup, watched her flute reduce to rubbles from the shuriken Kakashi had launched.

"Sorry, but I don't have the time to deal with two opponents now."

Kakashi gave her a small peek from under his face.

Tayuya's puppet summonings over kakashi started to fall like ragdolls. Kakashi pushed away one of the puppets to the wierdo with a kick after slavaging its (puppet) sword and pulled out some bombs from another. The weirdo sliced the flying obstacle open to realize Kakashi had vanished.

In a split-second Kakashi reappeared behind his foe.

"Mind telling me your name before you die?"

Kakashi kicked him in the air while he was still busy turning his head behind.

"Release!"

The weirdo looked down at his clothing which had something glowing inside. Four of the bombs inside his outfit blew up. The sun was blocked by a cloud like smoke which soon enough started raining sharp white spikes. Kakashi doged and blocked the attack while his opponent landed on the water.

Half of his upper body had no skin, but no flesh surfaced either. It looked like a skin made of calcium underneath the real one.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro. And this white weapon you have been wondering about are my bones."

Kakashi wanted to do something about the guy's attribute but the armor was quite the problem. Without chakra Kakashi couldn't inflict any damage.

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment then whistled in a very high pitch. A moment of silence passes then a dog came running past Tayuya(uphill) and leaped from the edge. Halfway to the ground the dog disappeared in a cloud leaving behind a falling pouch which Kakashi catched. He steadily picked up a food pill from the pouch and slid it under his mask then let go of the pouch into the water. Kimimaro didn't do anything meanwhile. Perhaps the explosion did have an effect.

Kakashi stretched his arms and cracked a few joints. His eyes looked ready for a final showdown. He picked up the sword and charged at Kimimaro. Sparks lit up quite a lot during the colse combat. Kakashi soon discovered he (Kimimaro) could even manupulate the bones from a distance and also heal his bones, given a tiny amount of time. Kakashi had his sharingan functioning again which he knew wouldn't be the case for long.

Tayuya tried to see what was happening down there but the incredible fast movements were impossible to follow.

After a somewhat long taijutsu battle, Kakashi managed to crack one of Kimimaro's shoulder bones(armor). In an instant he enchanted the sword with raikiri and swung it down again on the damaged area and broke it open. Immediately he kicked Kimimaro back to a distance while doing multiple handsigns.

"Now!!"

A dog shot out of the water from behind Kimimaro and sunk its fangs on the exposed area. Kimimaro could tell its effects almost immediately. It was a paralysis drug which was injected into the wound. Kimimaro froze.

"Water style Water dragon jutsu."

Kakashi's left eye was glowing in bright red, along with the blood dripping from his eye socket.

A huge chinese dragon composed of only water emerged behind Kimimaro which he could only hear. The dog let go and the summoning got released, now for good. The water serpent tackled Kimimaro with an unbelievable momentum (The mass of the dragon was huge) which cracked Kimimaro's rear armor and sent him flying. Kakashi blew a number of fireballs to Kimimaro's chest which all hit with critical damage while Kimimaro was still in the air gliding towards Kakashi like a bullet. Kakashi at last took a strong stance and pulled his sword back for the finale.

Kimimaro couldn't do anything but watch Kakashi zoom in to his vision in an incredible speed and piercing his armor like a piece of paper.

Both of them were still standing just fine on the water. Kimimaro dripped out a small drop from his mouth while Kakashi coughed out blood violently which overflowed from his mask.

"I will admit you are a magnificent shinobi, however your fate was written that you will die by my han-"

"Lightning style, Murasakibara."

A brutal and wicked sound of lightning started ringing.

"This is the end"

The sword inside Kimimaro lit up in purple lightning and agony. His face changed drastically. It was almost as if the blood was vaporizing inside Kimimaro's body.

Just to confirm the kill Kakashi kept up the jutsu for quite a long time. As much as it was self destructive, the damage done to the enemy was severe too.

Kimimaro paused in the position while kakashi's knee were trembling. He had done it. Now all that was left was to return to the Village.

Kakashi let go of the sword and fell down on his behind.

"Death ninjutsu series: Graveyard!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked up at Kimimaro. His eyes were rolled backwards and he didnt do any handsigns, but the jutsu activated regardless.

Kakashi ,who was half dead himself, dived backwards toward Naruto and Sasuke. Giant spikes were emerging from underwater. As soon as Kakashi reached them, he threw both of then far backward, leaving himself vulnerable. (As all the momentum from the run was used to throw both of them behind, Kakashi had to pause a second to gain speed again.) One of the spikes slid by Kakashi's right kidney piercing through his armour. In a blink of an eye he found himself hanging from the tip of the spike with his armour. He didn't feel any pain, the spike missed his body. Kakashi twisted back to look at the foe. A few of the spikes even went through Kimimaro.

"Self-distruct huh.."

Kakashi diverted his vision towards his teammates. Both of them had many scratches from the throw but they were outside the radius nevertheless.

Kakashi tried to get out of the position he was in, but the small movement started to hurt like hell. He looked down, the spike was drenched with Kakashi's blood. The spike had not only peirced through the armour but it also cut open a big wound just beside his right kidney. (Which Kakashi couldn't realize at first because the previous lightning style had an effct on his nerves which made his body numb for the time being.) One by one all his senses came back, each with greater pain following. He slowly started to closed his eyes to the brutal realization that on of the sound four was still alive. Kakashi tried to look uphill and saw a shadow of two people, looking down on him. It might have been anyone but to Kakashi at that moment he saw his former teammate, Obito with a disgusted face.

Kakashi passed out while his left eye dripped one last drop of blood.


	18. Late Arrivals

"Hey choji! keep inside the formation. We are almost at the waterfall, the final border."

Neji suddenly changed his expressions.

"Shikamaru, we are probably too late."

All of them landed on the edge of the steep hill, dumbfounded by the scenery infront.

"Wh- what are these? Spikes?" Shikamaru said in a very confused tone.

"There is someone there... he looks dead.' Kiba mentioned as Akamaru wrapped his body against Kiba's leg looking frightened.

Neji jumped down the ledge, looking interested in something else other than the person hanging from the spikes.

"Where are you-" It also caught Shikamaru's eyes.

Neji quickly reached Kakashi and gently placed him on the ground after pulling him down from the spike.

"He is still breathing.."

Shikamaru and Neji quickly bandaged his wound while others scattered around to analyze the scene.

"No one's here." said Kiba after running around for a while.

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, all three of them were here. Apparently Sakura and Sasuke went further north it's just, I can't smell where Naruto went. His last scent trail was here (pointing at the bank of the river) right beside Sasuke's but after that it's just gone."

They took turns looking at each other then Neji breaks the monotone.

"Kiba, can you smell someone else?"

"Yeah, 3 other people. One scent trail was one of the four sound ninjas... second one from the dead guy over there... but the third one is unknown. He seems to have appeared where Naruto's trail gone missing, that scent had no other trail." (Kiba said as Akamaru jumped on his head.)

Choji contracted his nostrils and said, "The guy who took Naruto must know a technique to remove his trail." Which was answered by Shikamaru in an instant.

"If that was the case he wouldn't leave behind a little bit of his own scent. Neji, what do you think?"

Neji tensed his eyebrows and commented, "Some type of transportation jutsu. Like the sand village transportation, maybe."

"That probably isn't the case, they need a shinobi on the recieving end too, that's what I've heard. But there aren't any more trails."

Choji tore open another bag of chips and landed on his butt expecting another scilence spree. Which occured unsurprisingly.

(All four of them took some more time to look around but found nothing of interest.)

"The tracks are 4-5 hours old. We could still make it if-"

Kiba was interrupted by Neji, "It's too dangerous. And besides, we were ordered not to cross the border..."

The situation was akward. All four of them stared at the ground feeling helpless.

"If only Naruto was here, we would probably be following his lead through the border." Shikamaru said in a sigh.

Kiba seemed irritated by the comment.

"I'm... I'm gonna go take a leak."

"We need to head back with Kakashi. That would be the most rational thing to do." Shikamaru said while the other two agreed in silence.

After a little break they started their journey back to the village while Choji carried Kakashi.*

Meanwhile*

"Oi Zetsu! Where the hell is Nagato!? That fool is always late."

"Now now, calm down Kisame. He's on his way he will be here soon."

"The kid's only the third, we have 6 more."

"Hey look Kazuku is here." said Zetsu in a jolly voice. "We will start the extraction in a moment."

"Well you better!" said Hidan.


	19. The Unusual Team

"The seven tails jinjuriki was filed missing just months after the five tails was captured... and now the nine tails is on the loose. Damn!"

"Tsunade-sama, you have been revising that for hours now. You need to clear your min-"

"How!?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

She whipped her body around and stared outside from her office.

"Have you contacted _him?_ "

"Yes, he is already on his way."

Tsunade unraveled a piece of crunched up paper from her palm which read,

"I will be scouting ahead through the mist's border to find out Sasuke and Sakura.

\- Kiba Inuzuka."

Meanwhile_ 6:30 pm, at the Hyuga training grounds, the grass were being violently pushed around by the air due to some intense movements above them.

"Gentle fist!"

The fragile girl's voice echoed all over.

"Hinata-sama, you must take rest, it has been over 6 hours..."

"Please don't mind me, you may return to your residence. I will be there shortly."

She again returned to turning the log into mice meat. The one thing on her head, the frustration that she wasn't chosen for the Team 7 retrieval mission. She figured the only thing she needed was to become stronger and proving everyone that she was well worthy.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Neji_sama has returned to the village!"

Hyuga Residence*

"I see, the mission was a failure... I guess there was nothing to do about it... Don't strain your head on the matter, failure is a necessity."

Hinata's scilent but fast footsteps closed in the room and upon reaching it stopped.

"I'll take my leave then Uncle."

"Sure."

Neji took a bow and slowly exited the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes refused to meet Hinata's. While staring on the ground he slowly walked in beside her.

"All three of them were already missing when we reached... Sasuke and Sakura probably scouted ahead into Mist's territory, but Naruto's scent was gone."

Neji gave Hinata a second to catch up who seemed to be frozen.

"Speaking of which, you will have one less member to greet tomorrow."

The already emotional girl turned her head fast towards Neji who again avoided eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

Near Sound Village border*

"What do you mean, Akamaru? Don't be scared."

Akamaru has been inside Kiba's jacket for a while now. The little creature could tell Kiba had taken a bad decision.

" _If only **Naruto** was here we'd be on our way through the border." _Kiba mocked Shikamaru knowing he wasn't around. "It's because you say that."

It was dark all around and the air was humid. The Hidden Sound was a dangerous place during nighttime. Kiba knew that, yet he couldn't risk loosing the trail.

"But still... what do you think about Naruto Akamaru?"

The dog tangled around inside Kiba's jacket and made some peculiar (but cute) sounds.

"Yes, the unidentified scent was definitely a person. But what concerns me is that he smelt weird... like rotten eggs... a very feint smell but it definitely was there."

"Oho? rotten eggs?"

Akamaru and Kiba both swiftly turned around and took their battle stance.

They both focused their vision on the figure behind them.

Kiba screamed inside his head.

"I couldn't feel him being behind me at all!"

It was a tall guy with long silver hair and a huge scroll hanging from his back. But what looked more intimidating was his weird dress up. Kiba immideately wondered how quiet he was with those wooden sandals.

"What is a Konoha shinobi doing here? I thought you all went home?"

Kiba had a very hard time keeping up with the conversation.

"How do you-?"

"Oww sorry! I forgot to introduce myself."

The giant guy shift his whole weight on his back foot making a weird stance and later dropped his weight on both his legs equally while extending his palm towarda Kiba.

"I am... Jiraya-sama. One of the legendary sannin of Konoha! Nice to meet you."


	20. No more no less

She woke up in cold sweat, probably because of the nasty heacache. She felt numb all over her body because of that for a period of time which seemed like hours. While looking around, before processing anything else, her only eye got fixated on a reflection just a few feet apart. She extended her neck towards it to get a better view of her face. She didnt know what to expect, so she just accepted the fact that there was a leather eyepatch stuck over her disfunctional eye. No strings, just the eye shaped patch. Sakura backed off and slowly sat down on her bed from the mid-standing position, still looking at herself. There were a lot of bandages on her body, but none of them were hurting as much. Except for the one around her torso. She couldn't remember what happened but she could tell it was serious. But what she could remember was that she had walked to the hideout herself, injured, but Tayuya couldn't afford to carry two practical dead bodies. She started to doubt that ever happened from the way it was hurting.

After another minute or two staring into nothingness, Sakura decided to lean to her right to see what was behind the large vertical glass jar(Where her image was being formed) What she saw shouldve been shocking, but after seeing people with two heads and six hands, it wasn't that much of a surprise for her. In one of the giant jars placed in a line, there was a person dipped in green water.

Sakura stared at it for a while then straightened up. She turned her head to get a view of her surroundings. The room was mostly square in shape and the ceiling was quite short. The walls looked like that of a cave. There were 5 more cylinders adjacent to the first one and a messy desk on the farthest corner to the bed by the entrance. Behind her was a shelf stacked with books and weird looking viles. As she turned her head back she noticed a chair beside her bed.

While staring at the chair she drowned in her thoughts again.

 _Naruto..._ _Is he okay? Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke... he looked pretty bad too. I need to get to him._

"Oh! You are awake! How are you feeling Sakura-san?"

"Kabuto-san?"

She frowned as he stepped closer.

Kabuto felt the hostility from Sakura.

"Never thought we would be able to meet again this early."

Kabuto swiftly grabbed her left hand and got a closer look as Sakura slightly struggled. To that Kabuto replied,

"Stop moving. It's a bit too late to rebel."

But infront of her was a criminal who helped Orochimaru kill the Lord Third and potentially destroy Konoha It was a contradictory claim. However, she did not resist further as Kabuto pulled out the infusion set from her wrist (Which Sakura didn't notice till then). During the time Sakura got a better look at the submerged body. It looked like a young teenager to her around her age who had sharp shark-like teeth and his hair looked green. But later Sakura concluded that it must be a very light color, like white, considering the liquid was green itself.

"You must have a lot of questions right now,

(Sakura was about to release the barrage of questions just then-)

So, Tayuya-san will take over for the introductions."

Sakura peeked behind Kabuto as he turned around and walked out of the room. Tayuya came in with a friendly smile. She looked mostly fine except for some patches here and there.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel quite fine, considering."

Sakura had already noticed most of the deep injuries on her bodies were quite finely healed even the torso one, but on the surface. The insides still hurt.

"Yeah, Kabuto-san is an excellent medical shinobi. I don't like him that much though."

Tayuya made a face like they had a bitter history.

Sakura then started the "interrogation".

/././././././././ (After a few minutes)/././././././././

Tayuya and Sakura headed towards where Sasuke was kept. Apparently Sasuke was also unconcious from the battle which occured 3 days ago! But Tayuya assured Sakura he was fine...mostly.

They slowly walked through the long (Tilted at some places) and twisted tunnels. Sakura took a break from overthinking and focused on her surooundings instead. She was quite amazed by the honeycomb design on the walls all over. The tunnels were quite small sure, but the attention to detail and crafty finishing were overwhelming. It was quite well lit too. There were torches hanging from the walls between each 5 meters. Sakura couldn't but wonder...

"It must've been rough building this tunnel."

"I don't know, I've heard Orochimaru-sama himself did the whole thing."

Sakura was surprised and quite usually, impressed.

"He apparently summoned a gigantic serpant and dug through the ground, giving it the unique structure. Then, when it was done, it shed off its skin and left the tunnel. The crisscrossed pattern on the walls and the round-ish construction of the tunnel speak for themselves."

Sakura was convinced after she had a thorough look.

"We're almost there-"

Before Tayuya finished her sentence, they heard a loud scream from the room they were headed to.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura entered the room which was significatly larger than the tunnels. Kabuto was already there holding down Sasuke who was strapped tightly to the bed. He struggled and screamed in a split tone, his own and another deep, menacing voice.

Sakura quickly reached for his bedside.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Up close the view was uncomfortable, especially for Sakura. Both his eyes were pitch black and most of his body was glowing bright yellow and orange. (The curse mark) Even though Sasuke's eyes were open he didn't have any reaction to Sakura's arrival.

Kabuto at last stabbed Sasuke with a syringe and let go of him with a huge sigh.

Sasuke roared out very loud and dropped on his bed as the curse mark retracted back to his shoulder.

"What was that?"

Kabuto threw her the syringe at Sakura and proceeded to pull off his hand gloves. Sakura catched it and read off of its circumference. It said, "Tranquiliser" in deep violet ink.

"He relied on the mark too much. The chakra system inside his body is a mess. That seal too... from Kakashi too."

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke who appeared to be fast asleep, but he was sweating a lot.

Sakura stood and watched Kabuto readying samples of Sasuke's blood. She was quite obviously in a shock. Sasuke looked hedious, even without the mark. She was yet to understand the actual situation.

"Can't it be healed? I mean... I think you probably can-"

"No... as much it hurts my pride as a medical ninja, it is not possible for me to pull off."

Sakura's mind just blew off. _What? No! Not Sasuke! I can't loose him... Not like this_. Her lips were shaking and she was breathing heavily _.There might be something SOMETHING I could do._ Sakura pressed her lips together and stared at Kabuto with tears rolling down. _Anything. Just Anything._ Kabuto turned away and paused.

"Yet."

Perhaps he didn't want to break the young maides's heart, perhaps he could actually pull it off, only he knew.

"I'll go and report to Orochimaru-sama. I'll leave Sasuke to you guys."

Sakura noticed he had a mild smile in his face as he walked out of the room.

...

"Why don't you take a seat, Sakura-san?"

Tayuya offered her a chair which she gladly accepted.

Tayuuya could feel the depression seeping out from Sakura. She tried to have some small conversations but Sakura couldn't be more uninterested. She had all her mind into staring at Sasuke forever. At last she returned to the topic.

"He will be alright." _I think._

"Thanks."

She kept looking at Sasuke.

"I'll go get something to eat."

/./././././././././././././././././

"Sakura?...Sakura?"

"Huh?"

The background was bright. Sakura's eyes were blurry. She searched for her eyepatch, which wasn't there.

"Sasuke...kun?"

She looked straight ahead towards a handsome figure, one she craved like hell.

His eyes were wide and cheerful, which was quite unusual for him.

Sakura's eyes were fixated on him. She formed a smile and was about to go and give him a hug, but she knew.

Sakura couldn't rejoice, she looked down and her inner voice came in. _Wake up... from this stupid dream._

...

Sakura recalled falling asleep holding Sasuke's palm. But his warmth wasn't there. The bed was empty. She picked herself up from the bedside and wiped off her drool. She looked around the large room to spot Tayuya in the distance who was preparing tea.

Sakura attempted to get up but Tayuya gestured not to.

"Sasuke-san woke up earlier. At last he was able to keep his composure."

Tayuya walked back and handed Sakura a cup.

"Kabuto-san explained that during the battle, he was overusing the curse mark, which got forcefully sealed up inside his body. Probably by that Kakashi guy."

Sakura looked over to her face with a widened eye and bode her to continue.

"You probably don't know this, but the "Heaven's Curse Seal" the one on Sasuke's shoulder, is controlled purely by emotion. It converts one's feelings to pure brute strength and increases the capacity to release more chakra at once. But not necessarily "Increase" chakra. So, it has its effect only on the exterior of his body, not on the insides. But, the seal by that guy Kakashi, stopped all outside effects, so, the curse was forced to make its move inside Sasuke-san's body opening up new paths for chakra to flow, closing previous ones, completely ripping off parts. Kabuto-san said he might not be able to do any ninjutsu, if he forces it, it may cause infernal damage to his body. The chakra might even burst open his hands or legs.

It was a lot of information to take in. Sakura returned looking downwards for the next few minutes.

"Anyways, lets have dinner."

Sakura had now stood up ignoring her offer.

"Can you please take me to Kabuto-san?"

"Sakura-san."

Tayuya grabbed hold of her hand and sat her down.

"Before you go, at least drink this tea. It's herbal. Your body isn't at any better position. The wounds may be gone on the surface, but they were quite deep."

Sakura got a feel of her torso, but it was more like the torso felt her hand. It hurt really bad.

/./././././././././(Awhile later.)/././././././././././

Tayuya led Sakura through another long route through the tunnel. This time the lanterns were less frequent and there was water seeping out of the ceiling. It came to a point where the road infront was almost too dark. There were no light ahead. Sakura tiptoed behind Tayuya not disturbing the silence.

After a while Tayuya suddenly stopped on her tracks and peeked backwards.

"Oh, it's behind."

She swiftly reversed and pulled a black curtain which was impossible to see.

"Hey! If you are here answer me!"

The other side was dimly lit.

"Oho, Look who's here. Does your head hurt or something?"

Sakura could tell the room was quite large from the ambience effect on the voice.

"I would rather eat a snake than to come here for help."

"Why are you here then?"

Tayuya pulled Sakura inside the room which was quite chilling.

Sakura started to speak as she could feel Tayuya waiting for an explanation. She had originally decided to talk out a bit more, but she didn't. She went straight to the point.

"Kabuto-san... Please make me your apprentice. Teach me healing ninjutsu."

There was a subtle pause as Sakura grit her teeth waiting for a reply.

"Hmmm... but I don't do things for free. What do you have to offer?"

Sakura couldn't answer. She had nothing to present. Her only answer was the silence.

"Not a surprise."

Sakura knew she was being unreasonable but she had no other choice. She wanted to help Sasuke badly.

"Please."

"You heard my answe-"

Sakura suddenly felt it. The disgusting feeling. The murderous intent... Orochimaru.

"Come on now, Kabuto, you shouldn't break a girls heart like that."

Kabuto didn't answer.

"From what I feel, she could be the next Tsunade."

Orochimaru continued on with a quiet laugh.

Sakura was straing her head trying to under stand if he was mocking her.

"But, Orochimaru-sama"

Sakura could clearly see Orochimaru's glowing eyes at the distance widen.

Kabuto's shadow turned towards Sakura. He kept looking at Sakura for a while then he sighed.

"Wake up early tomorrow. It is going to be a long day."

Sakura felt a bit joy but the Orochimaru's presence kept her from feeling anything but darkness.

She tried to thank them, but no air escaped her lungs. The feeling wasn't even bittersweet, it was utter disgust and helplessness. _I hope this was for the best._

She sunk into the cutains and slid through. It felt like she escaped death itself.

Tayuya tapped on Sakura's shoulder being wary of her injuries.

"Sakur-"

"Tayuya-san, can you take me to Sasuke-kun, please?"

Tayuya was a bit surprised because she didn't expect Sakura to interrupt her like that.

"S-sure."

/./././././././

It was a long walk through the shallow tunnels yet again. Sakura was strggling to keep up with Tayuya as she was suffocating. But, she knew Sasuke was on the other side.

"We are here."

Sakura looked up. The tunnel end was infront. Sakura could see something shining outside.

They both peek out from the tunnel exit. From what was visible, it looked like a small lake reflecting the wonderous spectre of the sky. Sakura walked out on the bank which she instantly realized wasn't the case at all. Apparently, the whole structure was under a hole. It was shallow, but the land was definitely below the actual level. However, the most eye catching was the gigantic tree root running across the scenery. The picturesque infront was mesmerising. But Sakura didn't enjoy the scenery. She couldn't. As Sasuke stood in the middle of all this with the most gruesome face he had ever made. The black hole in the middle of the solar system would be the perfect way to describe his presence. Sucking all the light around it into nothingness. Even though he was standing (on the huge tree root across the lake) he looked like a hedious corpse.

"I'll be back in a while."

Tayuya sneaked inside the tunnel leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura slowly starded to climb the slope constructing what to say inside her head. But, it was a wasted effort. Because by the time she had reached his space, she had forgotten it all.

He was breathing heavily, even more as she came closer. Sasuke emptied his lungs on Sakura's last step and slowly turned his head looking directly into her eyes.

Sakura could sense he was earnesntly trying to be normal infront of her. Her cheeks were already drenched with saltwater. His messy hair streching infront of his lifeless pair of eyes, his chapped lips with cracks shining crimson under the soft glow of the moon, his irregular breathing. Sakura couldn't hold herself anymore. She streched her arms and grabbed hold of Sasuke tightly and exploded with emotions. Her cries echoed all around the lake. Her grip only got stronger with time. But, Sasuke didn't hug her back, his pride wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke managed to speak up with a cracked voice.

"You know, on the day we left Konoha, I pledged to myself I would keep you safe no matter what..."

Sasuke at last gave in. One of his arm slowly wrapped around Sakura's waist while the other pulled her head closer to his chest.

"Please forgive me... I couldn't fulfill the pledge for even a day... and now it seems like... I might never be able to."

Sasuke's words were conflicted. Sakura was certain he was still hopeful and also surprised hearing those words from him.

"Don't worry."

Sakura retracted her head and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"I will fix you. I will learn everthing I need, do everything i can, turn around all odds and most definitely heal you from this curse."

Sakura was determined, her eyes suggested so. Sasuke had never seen her like that neither did Sakura.

"You just need to promise me, you will let me be with you, always. That's all I ask, No more no less."

As soon as she finished her sentence Sasuke covered her eyes, and slowly pushed his lips on her forehead.

"Thank you."

Sakura felt it, Sasuke had just changed. For better or worse, his feelings returned to him, even if it was small fraction, Sakura was happy to see him rely on someone else.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

 **AAARGGGHHHH.. I just killed Sasuke's character. Well since I was planning on making this one a romantic one too, I guess it was okay?? I don't know. I honestly tried to keep his character original, but for the story to progress I needed them to stick by each other's side. There probably could've been other ways but I decided to keep this one.**

 **Anyways, the fanfiction is near to its end. Just one arc remaining. If you liked it, let me know in the reviews. Hated it? Let me know why.**

 **(Shout out to arcanehex69 the guy who got me into this world of fanfictions.) :)**


	21. New Pieces

"So, you sent a shadow clone with your team on the way to the village? You are one reckless kid I will give you that. You kinda remind me of Naruto. I believe you are one of his friends?"

Kiba hated being compared to Naruto, which only grew after the Chunin exams. But he held in the urge to speak up. He was being cautious of Jiraya, who had no proof that he was a hidden leaf shinobi. Kiba was compelled not to believe his words.

He whispered to Akamaru,

"We're gonna run for it so be ready."

But at that instant Akamaru slipped down Kiba's jacket and started barking at Kiba.

"What happened-"

The atmosphere got cold. Kiba's eyes widened as he realized that an enemy was behind him. He swiftly turned around only to catch a small glance of the Hidden Sound symbol before Jiraya's punch forced it out of his(Kiba's) vision..

Kiba picked up Akamaru and silently took off.

"Ha-Hah! You would've been dead If I didn't save-"

Jiraya turned back to see no one behind him.

"That Kid!"

A few other shinobi attacked Jiraya from behind. He tried to block the way completely, but two of them were already on the other side, he could only watch them run past.

 _Damn, I need to clean this up quick. If he gets caught by one of them it wont end_ _very_ _well._

The other side_

"That was a close one. It seems like that _Jiraya_ was also their target. Whatever his motives are, I hope he slows the Sound shinobi for now."

Akamaru responded with a quiet bark.

"Yeah, two of them. Tsk. That geezer was useless afterall. I guess we have no choice. Get ready Akamaru, we are gonna do _That."_

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and transformed into him.

Kiba waited for a better position while their trail reduced a bit distance. Large sounds echoed over behind them.

"3, 2, 1... Now!"

They changed courses and jumped the opposite directions.

"Fang over fang!!"

Jiraya, who had just flown into the scene and rasenganned two of Kiba's stalker, was yet to land on his feet. Kiba and Akamaru on the other hand was now _accidentally_ heading towards Jiraya from both sides.

 _Crap!_

Jiraya blew off the rasengan in his hand causing a small shockwave and changed his coordinates just a bit, only enough to avoid the attack.

Kiba and Akamaru didn't stop though. They barely avoided bumping into each other but went on their trajectory leaving Jiraya confused and irritated in the middle.

"ANO GAKI!!!!"

/./././././././././

After a quite long game of tag between Kiba and Jiraya, all the sound shinobi were knocked unconcious and Jiraya caught up. It was already midnight.

"HEY! YOU LIL BRAT! STOP RUNNING AROUND!"

 _Damn, he made me fall into his trap._ Behind him was a huge grass field, and infront, Jiraya and the forest in the background.

 _If I try to run away, this time he will catch me._

Jiraya_

 _This took too much time. This kid knows something about Naruto's whereabouts. I need him to spill it. But not out here._

Kiba_

 _Its do or die!_

Kiba's attempt to smoke bomb failed miserably as Jiraya grabbed his hand before he could even pull them out.

 _How fast is this g-_

Jiraya poked Kiba on his nape and knocked him unconcious.

Akamaru jumped and chomped Jiraya's hand but immediately regretted it. His face looked like he just tasted an egg dish which was way past its expiry date. Even if he was a dog, it was too much for him to handle.

Jiraya sniffed his hand and he too regretted the decision.

 _I really need a bath._

Jiraya picked up Kiba on his shoulder and started walking. Akamaru hopelessly followed them.

/././././././././././././././

Tobi_

"I can see everyone is here."

Kisame_

"Oi You're late."

Deidara_

"You can't go on saying that when you came here literally moments ago."

Tobi_

"Now now, don't be so hard. We all have our bad days.

Everyone looked at Tobi with a face of just sheer desire to kill him.

"No one wants to hear that from you!" (In chorus)

Tobi stopped for a while then changed the whole atmosphere with a sudden drop in his tone.

"I brought the Nine tails Jinjuriki with me."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

 **So, why am I this late?** **I have my exams going on and I was honestly stuck on how I should progress the story. I still dont know right now, but I have a vague idea.** **Was this a filler chapter?** **Yes... and no.** **Yes because nothing big happened, just that some things you probably knew was going to be revealed.** **And no because I needed a transition.** **The chapters might be a bit less frequent, but I will try to make it quick.** **Honestly though you guys deserve way better than this. I hope I live upto your expectations in the future.** **Like the chapter? Tell me why.** **Didnt like it? Tell me why not.** **Anything you want to say? Just Review!**


	22. Sulfur

"Hey.. wake up already... heeyyy..."

Kiba slowly opens his eyes and saw a face no one would want to see after a nap.

"Aargh! What are you doing geezer!!"

Jiraya's veins popped up as he stood up on the wodden floor.

"Watch your mouth you pesky.."

Kiba struggled in the rope coiled around him.

"Let... me... go!"

Jiraya streched out a mischievious smile.

"No way. You are going to follow me around in that leash. Like a real _Inu_ zuka. (Inu=dog)"

"Oi! DONT YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY CLAN!!! IMMA KILL YOU!!"

Akamaru barks in the background.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Jiraya pulled the rope and dragged Kiba along.

Kiba and Akamaru keep struggling.

Jiraya while dragging Kiba, walk out of a traditional all wodden cheap japanese hotel. They were inside a small room on the ground floor.

The hotel mistress stare at them in awe. Its already morning and a number of people were walking around the streets. Kiba realized it would be better for him to just give up and let the old man do his stuff. He really didn't like the sight of him getting pulled by a leash, infront of everyone. Especially after what Jiraya said. He was never was even a tad bit ashamed of the fact that his name literally has dog (inu) in it untill then.

"Fine! Ill tag along. Just let me off of this leas- rope."

Jiraya had another round of evil laughs each pushing the knife deep into Kiba's heart. Akamaru also felt the humiliation and tried to defend Kiba, which resulted into some cute barks.

"Okay."

After walking for a long 10 minutes, Kiba finally asked,

"So, where are we ?"

"Just a bit South from the Sound border. Currently, we are in a nutral zone. No nation owns this land. Only the natives do."

Kiba kept that thought inside his head for a while then again spoke up.

"And where are we going?"

"You will find that answer in a moment."

After _the moment_

"May I ask what are we doing inside a hot spring?"

"What? you don't like it?"

Kiba flinched his eye and took the wise decision of not persuing the answer.

 _Man something's wrong with me... How did I let this pervert of a geezer (Jiraya trying to peek through to the girls bath_ ) capture me.

(Some girls voices could be heard through the fence separating the baths. They seemed to be talking about some other hot springs they liked.)

A few minutes of silence pass as Kiba was washing Akamaru outside the dip. Jiraya was busy doing his thing, but he was a bit less fidgety now. Kiba, who was already quite creeped out, spoke up,

"Isn't that the wrong place to put in all your concentration?"

Jiraya responded with yet another perverted smile, not at him... but through the small gap between the bamboo fence.

/././././././././././././././

Kiba walked out of the mens bath section and watched some mid twenties ladies walk away from the girls section. He couldn't help but pity them. Some weird looking hooligan was enjoying their feminine beauty behind the scenes.

 _Come to think of it, I though these people left when that old man walked out._

Kiba walked to the counter area to see Jiraya talking to the manager. As he approached Jiraya screamed out,

"Oi Inu (dog) I was waiting for you!"

Kiba snapped,

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT YOU SAGGY FACED CLOWN!!"

"WATCHA SAY!"

The bald manager tried to stop them as they forced their faces onto each other.

Akamaru ambushed Jiraya from behind and crashed his sharp fangs on his behind.

"Sir, please... this is a peaceful establishment. Please do not make a commotion."

Kiba seemed to listen what the manager said, but Akamaru and Jiraya was now screeching at each other.

"Sir please!"

"Oh yeah."

Jiraya turned around towards Kiba with a serious face for once,

"Tell me about that rotten egg thing you were talking about Naruto"

Kiba answered in a whim,

"Yes, he is a rotten egg"

...?

"Tell me about that rotten egg thing you were talking about Naruto."

Kiba and Jiraya had a short staredown then Kiba answered,

"If I do, you have to give me your word that you take me with you finding Naruto."

Kiba had no other choice but to clear Jiraya out of suspicion. Not that he was convinced, just that he had no other choice.

Jiraya hesitantly nodded.

"Ye-yeah."

After describing the situation to Jiraya, Kiba understood the motive of visiting the hot springs. Talking to the manager revealed that there are certain hot springs which smell really bad because of a mineral underground. The manager specifically said it smelled like rotten eggs. Jiraya apparently heard the girls in the hot springs talk about one, more to the north. Kiba was surprised to find out Jiraya's plan.

Outside the hot springs*

"So, you knew about this smell? Which led you to visit a hot spring?"

Jiraya peeked down from his shoulder as he walked infront. He diverted his vision and kept on walking as he said.

"Well yea.. Like I told you I'm one of the legendary Sannin. Things like these are my everyday life."

He proceeded with a loud laugh.

Kiba_

 _Man... shouldve known... he stinks of lies._

Kiba and Jiraya walked around the village asking people about the smelly hot springs. It didn't seem to be that famous, or rather said infamous. The searching process got very elongated because of Jiraya who was constantly hitting on girls and trying to go for a gambling spree. Kiba tried to put a leash on him (irony) but by the time they found a lead, it was once again midnight.

"Who knew we were gonna get our answers from the same person we got the question from. I should've asked her right then and there."

Kiba gave Jiraya a dull eye.

Jiraya starts fantasizing about something Kiba didn't want to bother with.

Kiba_

 _After the whole day we meet the same lady who was talking about the hot spring and she tells us where to go... I feel suspicion._ "Hey geezer... Don't you think we-"

"Need to take a nap? Hell yea we do."

Kiba stopped talking and tucked his face inside the wool hoodie and extended a small smile. Definitely a malicious one. Akamaru jumped on his head amd the walk down the small aisle.

Almost morning

The cheap hotel_

Kiba feels a small change in the air flow of the room. He turns around to see Jiraya sleeping on the other bed and the window wide open. Kiba gets up from his bed and pulls the bedsheet away from Jitaya which reveals a bunch of pillows.

Kiba_

 _Not even a shadow clone? Is this guy an idiot or something?_

Kiba peeks out of the window to see Jiraya speeding West in the distance. He leanes on the windowsill and focuses on Jiraya's surroundings. Suddenly a small red spec intersects Jiraya's path and pushes him away from his trajectory.

"Yes!"

Kiba catches up to Jiraya and starts laughing at the scene of him trying to pull Akamaru away from his butt.

"Oi kid! Tell your dog to behave!!"

Kiba keeps smiling.

"I thought you nodded to my offer back then. Is it not correct?"

Even though kiba was a small kid compared to Jiraya's gigantic body, Jiraya felt an overwhelming presence before him. Kibas eyes glowed bright red as he smiled like an evil villan.

"Okay i will take you with me just detach this dog!"

"No way!"

/././././././././././././././././././

 **The ending song starts playing and we all understand a new arc just started :D**


	23. Red Sky

"What happened here?"

Kiba turned to Jiraya who seemed to be thinking about the exact same question.

There was no denying the pungent odor. He had to cover his sensitive nostrils while Akamaru tucked his head inside Kiba's fur coat. Kiba looked around. There were a lot of Traditional Japanese style Inns. In the North, more forest after a long trail of the same well decorated Japanese hotels by the heavy duty road. The East looks a bit hilly in the distance but still covered with the sheet of tree tips. The West doesn't look distinct either except for the exellent crimson sun sinking. The sky looked particularly red that day. And finally, a hanging bridge along the road in the distance which Jiraya and Kiba just crossed. But the town/village had two things about it which were peculiar. One, there were absolutely no one around. For a place that looks like a shopping district this was obviously a red flag. And the other peculiarity was the large area with a uniform shallow groove on the ground infront of them. The place looged like a marshland. Almost as if a gigantic hydrolic press gave it all it had, or in their minds,

"A boulder maybe?"

Jiraya still looked unsure saying that.

"A boulder? That big? where did it go then?"

Kiba asked with his nostrils shut tight.

"Well, lets look around for now."

They both started a walk to the North. In the distance, to Kiba's surprise, he saw two guys walking towards them. They had a dress up which made them stand out in the non existing crowd. A straw hat, and a long black robe with small red clouds drawn at certain places. Their golden hats were shining red along the edge because of the sun in the West. Their face, covered by the straw hat and all other features of their body by the long robe. A tall muscular figure, and a short slouching one which looked like a very old man with a stick. They exited a building which looked like a restaurant. The only one which was relatively neat looking. For some unknown reason, Kiba had a long suffocating walk. Their presence was intimidating. Kiba knew they had never met, but something was telling him, these guys weren't normal.

Kiba and Jiraya both walked all the way to the Inn without any exchange of words.

At last Jiraya opened his mouth.

"Is this place open?"

A bald old man's face popped up from the back of the counter.

"Yes! Yes its open!"

The guy practically vaulted the counter in a rush, tripped and fell dead on his face. Slowly a small puddle of blood formed on the ground from his nouse. He said while bubbling the pool.

"What do you need?"

This was too sudden of a change of pace for both Jiraya and Kiba.

/./././././././././././././././././.

"Im sorry Im sorry... you see lately we don't have many customers."

Kiba looked around, all the other tables were covered up and most of the lights weren't lit. It really looked deserted like the town. Deserted but comparatively clean. Akamaru jumped on one of those cloth covered tables and snuggled up.

The old man went on explaining the backstory. The town was indeed a rich one. It was blessed by nature with a rare phenomenon, hotsprings. A lot of business were set up around those. It was a luxurious place. One of the only places people would come inside the nutral zone to see since there isn't any actual law around here. However, about 5 or 6 months ago, a series of earthquake occured. There weren't any catastrophic damage, but something strange happened. Nearly all the hotsprings in the town started to go opaque and... it smelled. Initially they had nothing to do. So they tried filtering and other methods, but none worked. For one month, the townpeople just watched as their customers decreased. However, a miracle happened. Another village, quite far East to this one (from where Jiraya and Kiba walked here) a lot of hotsprings erupted to surface. The village was originally poor. So, nearly all the population of this town basically rushed there to buy land and start off their business again. Since, It was a very big portion of the Nation's income, everyone worked together and made that place into an economic mine.

"And some folks like me ended up staying. You know, our family was actually known for our soba. Before them hotsprings showed up. Now hardly anyone comes around. It's quite tough nowadays."

A young lady walked up and served some tea. Jiraya looked momentarily distracted. Kiba elbowed him and brought him back to his senses.

"Ahm... So, what about that giant hole back there?"

"Ahh.. that..."

The old man looked confused himself.

"The thing is... I don't know myself... One night a loud bang woke me up, and I ran out here because I thought I saw a huge something from the window, but by the time I ran out to see what was there, it was gone. It just left the giant hole. That was a hot spring there, a big one too."

Jiraya suddely turned around to a weird sound of a sluggish material falling. On the road, there was a small caterpiller, but it was milk white. Jiraya (in an instant) jumped at the young girl and abode Kiba's vision to the old man.

Boom.

The whole structure of the wodden house just blew away. Bits and pieces flying out everywhere. The wood caught on fire and lit up the sky red in a matter of seconds. Jiraya and Kiba somehow saved the family, but Akamaru took a direct blow. Kiba couldn't pull him in at the last moment.

"Aahh certainly very VERY beautiful! This is art! Art is Explosion!"

Kiba picked up Akamaru in his lap and looked forward.

Two people. The same men they saw moments ago. But one without his hat. He had his hands extended to the sky with a huge smile in his face.

/./././././././././././././././././

 **Now before anything, I messed up the last few chapters. Kiba was actually headed towards the hidden Sound village, NOT the grass village. I fixed the chapters and reuploaded them and I'm sincerely sorry for this mixup. Currently they are at a nutral zone where there is no actual nation in charge of the area. Thanks for putting up with me.**

 **If you liked the chapter let me know. Hated it? let me know why. If you have something to say. Fire away. Feel free to review about anything!**


End file.
